Reality
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Annerb. Le 'Et ils furent heureux' n'est pas ce qu'ils pensaient que ce serait... SJ


**Reality**

Author: Annerb  
Traducteur: Aybarra  
Rating: Teens  
Résumé: voir note de l'auteur  
Catégorie: Angst, S/J Relationship  
Saison: Future  
Spoilers: Spéculation mineure sur la saison 9

Disclaimer: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

Note de l'auteur: Bon, voici une autre fic sombre, où j'ai pensé 'et s'ils se mettent ensemble et que ce n'était pas parfait?' Voici ma réponse.

Note du traducteur : Une très belle fic douce amère que j'aime vraiment beaucoup. C'est très différent des fics où la relation Sam/Jack semble couler de source (et des fics que j'ai traduites jusque là)... Le début, je trouve, est très déprimant, mais rassurez-vous, la fin reste malgré tout optimiste.

Si vous lisez l'anglais, je vous conseille d'aller visiter la page de l'auteur sur ce site (faites une recherche avec le pseudo de l'auteur). Pour ma part, j'ai adoré, entre autres, 'As the gate turns'.

Remerciements : Un grand merci à Tia et à SamStar qui ont relu et corrigé cette traduction. Merci les filles.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

Trois mois dans cette relation et elle commence à demander les missions dangereuses. Une partie de lui espère qu'elle n'en revienne pas. Il n'arrive pas à rassembler assez d'énergie pour en être consterné. Il se demande quand exactement cela est devenu plus facile pour l'un d'eux de disparaître que d'admettre l'évidence : ils avaient fait une erreur.

Tout d'abord, il y avait eu le frisson de ce qui, autrefois, était interdit. Il y avait certainement eu du désir en ces premiers jours après sa retraite. Mais depuis, même le sexe n'était devenu rien de plus qu'une autre obligation. Un autre aspect de leurs vies bâties sur des espérances, régies par le poids de la responsabilité pour ce qu'ils avaient gardé brûlant pendant si longtemps.

Les règles militaires avaient simplement été remplacées par de nouvelles non dites.

Maintenant, il y a seulement les repas silencieux, les nuits tardives au labo et les accouplements superficiels hebdomadaires dans le noir. Il prétend qu'il ne voit pas à travers ses excuses vides pour travailler trop et elle ignore soigneusement la façon dont il semble dépérir chaque jour. Ils se demandent tous les deux au fond de leur tête si c'était vraiment ce pour quoi ils avaient tant sacrifié.

Quand ils sont en public, leurs mains se lient dans une fausse intimité et ils sourient aux commentaires sur leur romance et tout. Personne ne semble voir à travers la façade, mais il suppose que personne ne le veut vraiment. Tout le monde veut croire que quelqu'un vit un conte de fées. Il se demande si tout le monde prétend toujours. Peut-être qu'elle n'existe pas vraiment cette chose qui s'appelle le bonheur. Ou le fameux 'et ils vécurent heureux' des contes de fées.

Pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne peut simplement admettre la défaite. Il y a trop d'historique pour cela. Trop de personnes observant et trop de fantasmes suscités au cours des années. L'entêtement et un refus de croire qu'ils pouvaient s'être si totalement trompés les maintenaient ensemble, alors même qu'il commence à boire et qu'elle devient de plus en plus téméraire, cherchant inconsciemment une porte de sortie et entraînant Daniel et Teal'c dans sa course.

Elle est partie depuis une semaine, quatre jours au-delà du délai, lorsque les rêves commencent. Il l'observe lentement s'effacer après le traitement de Nirtti. Elle, étant pourchassée par un super soldat. Ses cris résonnant dans son esprit et il rêve qu'il peut sentir son sang, chaud et collant, sur ses mains. Quand le téléphone sonne, il se réveille en sursaut, les draps trempés de sueur et des bouteilles dégringolent sur le sol avec des bruits discordants. C'est Landry, lui apprenant qu'elle a réussi à revenir saine et sauve avec seulement quelques égratignures mineures.

Il raccroche le téléphone et fait ses paquets silencieusement. Il tient encore assez à elle pour admettre la défaite et s'enfuir pour qu'elle n'ait plus à le faire.

ooo

Elle s'attarde dans les vestiaires beaucoup plus longtemps que nécessaire et ressent le poids du regard de Daniel sur son dos. Daniel les observe toujours quand ils sont ensemble, notant chaque baiser fracturé et chaque sourire factice. Elle peut voir qu'il a envie de dire quelque chose, mais sait qu'il ne le fera pas. Il a essayé de lui parler une fois, lui a demandé ce qu'il se passait. Elle trouve cela plus facile de lui mentir qu'elle ne devrait. Peut-être parce qu'elle sait qu'il peut si facilement voir en eux.

Daniel semble penser que tout cela se réduit à une seule et simple question. "L'aimez-vous ?" demande-t-il. Elle s'est simplement éloignée, se demandant ce que cela a à voir.

Le temps qu'elle arrive chez elle, il est parti depuis longtemps. Aucune chaleur résiduelle ne subsiste dans les draps abandonnés. Il n'y a pas de note, mais elle n'en espérait pas. Elle sait qu'il ne reviendra pas. Tout ce qu'elle peut ressentir est le soulagement. Elle ne le dit pas à Daniel ou à Teal'c, mais elle est sûre qu'ils savent. Elle ne quitte pas sa maison, et dort dans son lit chaque nuit.

Quand elle pense à lui, elle essaie de ressentir de la colère ou de la haine. Mais elle trouve la l'absence totale d'émotion plus perturbante au bout du compte. Aussi elle hausse ses épaules et enfouit l'échec sous davantage de travail. Elle essaie de ne pas penser à la stupide malédiction de la veuve noire. Il n'est pas mort.

Elle l'a simplement tué d'une manière différente.

Le mur du labo de Daniel se remplit lentement de brillantes cartes postales provenant de tout le globe. Elle ne demande jamais, mais elle sait que Daniel les accroche pour elle. Elle retrace lentement ses déplacements autour du monde, souhaitant quelque chose qu'elle est incapable de formuler en mots.

ooo

Il s'enfuit pendant des semaines, sans ralentir assez pour même penser jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à Gizeh. Sous l'ombre des grandes pyramides, il laisse finalement son esprit penser à elle. Il se demande quand ils ont arrêté de se parler, seulement pour réaliser qu'ils n'avaient jamais commencé.

Sur les marches de la Cité Interdite à Pékin, il se demande s'il y a jamais eu de l'amour pour commencer. Des images fugitives de regards échangés et d'instants interdits sont sa seule réponse.

Il devient un anonyme dans l'activité frénétique de Tokyo et est agacé qu'aucune de ces personnes ne sache combien elle doit à elle ou à lui. Tout ce à quoi ils avaient renoncé.

Il pense que peut-être ils ont attendu trop longtemps.

Observant les masses colorées de pèlerins entrer dans un ancien temple Hindou à Orissa, il décide qu'il est fatigué de questions et même plus que las d'excuses.

Leur relation n'était peut-être tout simplement pas destinée à être.

ooo

Son travail commença à se dégrader, mais tout au début, personne ne dit rien. Alors que les mois passent, cependant, cela commence à devenir plus que des rapports incomplets ou en retard. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps jusqu'à ce que Teal'c ne ressente la nécessité de dire quelque chose sur ses défaillances sur le terrain. Il pense que c'est la trahir, mais elle ne voit pas cela de cette manière.

Le Général Landry l'encourage à prendre des congés, mais la pensée de la maison de Jack vide la maintient au travail. Finalement, la demande devient un ordre. Elle est relevée du service actif.

Un an jour pour jour après son départ et elle se retrouve debout dans le labo de Daniel, passant ses doigts sur le gribouillage négligé au dos d'une carte postale malaisienne. "Demandez-moi à nouveau," dit-elle à Daniel.

Daniel l'observe pendant un long moment, prenant sa main dans la sienne. "L'aimez-vous ?" demande-t-il doucement.

Elle fixe leurs doigts joints et elle n'arrive pas vraiment à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle a ressenti un contact humain. Elle n'a pas de réponse pour Daniel, mais elle décide qu'il est temps pour elle d'en trouver une.

ooo

Elle le rattrape enfin dans une petite hutte sur une plage des Philippines. Il est assis sur le porche, réparant un filet de pêche grossier. Lâchant son sac, elle s'assoit à côté de lui. Il n'est pas surpris par sa présence.

"Pourquoi es-tu parti ?" questionne-t-elle, se demandant maintenant si c'était simplement pour voir si elle le suivrait.

Il reste silencieux pendant un long moment et elle commence à se demander si elle a fait une erreur en venant le retrouver. Elle observe ses longs doigts travailler méthodiquement les fibres rugueuses du filet. Il y a une nouvelle cicatrice sur le dos de sa main gauche, mais elle décide qu'elle ne mérite plus de demander.

"Je ne pouvais pas nous regarder nous détruire l'un l'autre," répondit-il finalement, la brutale honnêteté de la réponse les bouleversant tous les deux.

Elle est surprise par la clairvoyance de sa réponse, un signe clair de la fin du monde de faux-semblant qu'ils avaient créé. Fini de faire semblant. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation de ces termes avant de rentrer ses affaires à l'intérieur de la hutte et de les installer sur un petit lit de camp au fond de la pièce.

Ils se tournèrent autour mais en se tenant à distance pendant des jours, sans parler, mais s'installant dans une routine familière à travailler côte à côte. Retour là où tout avait commencé. Par lapsus, elle l'appelle 'monsieur' mais retrouve le confort depuis longtemps oublié dans ce simple mot. Elle se demande quand exactement 'Sam' et 'Jack' étaient devenus un blasphème.

Les jours passent dans une masse indistincte d'océan et de sable. Elle fait de longues marches, observant les enfants locaux faire des courses de bateaux et grimper sur les bananiers avec une grâce ondoyante. Elle apprend maladroitement à aider avec les filets, passant une nuit sans lune sur une plateforme de pêche au milieu de l'océan. Avec les planches dures sous ses fesses et le souffle doux de Jack se mélangeant avec le clapotis de l'eau, elle se sent plus à la maison qu'elle ne peut se le rappeler.

Il semble avoir accepté sa présence avec facilité, presque comme s'il l'avait attendue. Sa méfiance est uniquement évidente dans la façon appliquée qu'il évite de la toucher et la façon dont ses yeux se détournent des siens lorsqu'un regard dure trop longtemps. Il se demande si ceci est une fin ou un commencement, jaugeant constamment ses émotions, ne sachant pas ce qu'il veut trouver. Elle sait cela car elle fait la même chose.

Il lui apprend à attraper les poissons volants argentés avec ses mains pendant la marée basse du soir. Il y a la sensation du sable humide entre ses orteils et le simple triomphe dans un acte qui ne sollicite pas son intellect ni n'a de signification de portée galactique. Le frétillement visqueux des créatures contre ses paumes lui donne envie de crier comme une enfant. Elle est inconsciente du brillant sourire qui s'affiche sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trouve en train de la dévisager comme un homme qui a vu un fantôme.

Il disparaît pendant deux jours. Elle sait qu'il reviendra.

Il se glisse dans la hutte un jour à l'aube. Elle peut sentir le poids de ses yeux sur sa silhouette endormie. Il sait qu'elle est réveillée, mais il les laisse tous les deux prétendre un petit peu plus longtemps. Elle n'est pas tout à fait prête à connaître ce qu'il pense et peut-être n'est-il pas prêt à la laisser le connaître.

"J'étais effrayée," admet-elle quelques nuits plus tard alors qu'ils sont assis sur une plateforme au milieu de la mer.

"Etait ?" demande-t-il doucement sans rancœur.

"Suis," corrige-t-elle.

"Moi aussi," dit-il.

Les confessions sont le commencement de ce qui avait manqué auparavant.

La vérité.

ooo

Cela prit longtemps et ils le prirent du mauvais côté la plupart du temps. Plus d'une fois, il disparaît, seulement pour revenir quelques jours plus tard pour confesser ce qui l'a exactement perturbé cette fois-là. Une fois, elle va même jusqu'à aller à l'aéroport de Manille avant de se détourner quand elle entend l'appel de son vol.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'a jamais été doué pour se confier.

Ils bâtissent lentement une liste de tout ce qui les a conduits à échouer si totalement. Ils réalisent qu'ils ont oublié d'apprendre à être amis. Le sexe avait faussé l'intimité. Les rêves avaient écrasé la réalité. Sam avait effacé Carter. Jack était resté un étranger.

Trois mois sur une plage à mi-chemin autour du monde et de leurs passés et ils s'acceptent finalement comme étant imparfaits. Ils apprennent à se détourner des espérances, reconnaissant qu'ils n'ont rien à prouver à personne. Ils se permettent de faire des erreurs.

Quand, pour la première fois depuis qu'il a fui le Colorado, il la touche délicatement, il n'y a aucun frisson électrique. Il y a seulement la chaleur et l'affection, et la grâce d'une solide compréhension.

C'est plus que suffisant.

ooo

Daniel les récupère à l'aéroport, ses yeux notant silencieusement leur peau bronzée et leur aisance désinvolte l'un avec l'autre, ce qui est nouveau mais, pour une raison ou une autre, juste.

Elle sait que si Daniel lui pose sa question à nouveau, cette fois elle aura une réponse. Ce n'est toujours pas une question facile, mais jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme à ses côtés, elle sait que cela mérite tous les efforts.

Peut-être qu'ils échoueraient à nouveau, mais au moins cette fois ils le feraient avec les yeux ouverts.

Ils le feraient ensemble.

Fin

_Note : par certains côtés, cette histoire me rappelle la fic d'Akhésa _"Errare humanum est, perseverare diabolicum est"_ qui est superbe. Si vous ne l'avez pas lue, courrez la lire ! (.). Un p'tit commentaire ?_


End file.
